Le plan sandwich
by AyariChiii
Summary: Le plan sandwich vient de démarrer, lorsque Dean commence à douter de ses capacités de séduction après avoir rencontré une mystérieuse jeune femme. Qui lie-t-il et en quoi peut-il bien consister ? Personne ne le sais vraiment. Tout ce qui est sûr, c'est que Dean et Castiel se retrouvent seuls suite à la disparition étrange et inexpliquée de Sam.


Bonjour, ceci est ma toute première fanfiction, donc n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire des remarques pour que je puisse m'améliorer, je les accepterais avec grand plaisir :)

Je remercie sincèrement Pierrine pour son énorme support et son aide dans la correction et sans qui rien ne serait possible, littéralement (vraiment sans toi j'étais dans la merde et tu le sais).

Bonne lecture (j'espère du moins) :)

* * *

Dans le bunker, Sam Winchester et Castiel discutaient de la manière la plus simple de débusquer un énième monstre. Sam qui n'arrivait pas à déterminer à quoi il avait à faire, avait demandé de l'aide à son ami ailé puisque Dean était entrain de se préparer pour un énième rencard. Une fois l'ainé fin prêt à partir, Sam lui reprochait de ne pas être sérieux vis à vis de l'enquête. Dean lui répondait qu'il allait en profiter pour l'interroger puisque son "date" connaissait l'une des victimes. Il ajoutait que ses talents de séducteur marchaient toujours, que c'était donc une méthode comme une autre. Son petit frère lui avait immédiatement répondu d'une magnifique bitchface qui avait clos la discussion. Castiel, lui, n'avait pas participé au débat et s'était contenté de poursuivre la lecture d'un des nombreux livres qu'occupaient la "bibliothèque" de ce lieu.

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que Dean les avait quitté et, alors que les recherches ne se trouvaient jusqu'alors qu'infructueuses, Sam se leva brusquement et dit avoir probablement trouvé la créature qui les narguait. Castiel attendait tranquillement que le vaisseau de Lucifer développe ses idées, mais il n'en fit rien. Sans même adresser un mot à l'ange, il se dirigeait vers les escaliers pour sortir. Castiel l'arrêta en l'appelant, assez interloqué.

-Sam, pourquoi tu ne me dis pas quelle est cette créature ? Mon aide pourrait t'être assez utile, je suis un ange après tout…

-Oh oui, je n'en doute pas, mais ne t'inquiète pas, les bouquins des hommes de lettres sont fiables !

-Oui mais au moins, dis moi où tu vas, je peux toujours t'accompagner.

-Nan, c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, je peux gérer tout seul, et puis je préfère que tu restes veiller sur le bunker pour moi, je risque de ne pas rentrer avant plusieurs jours.

-Mais, c'est l'endroit le plus sécurisé au mon…

-Je compte sur toi Cas !

Alors que l'ange allait encore répliquer quelque chose, Sam était déjà partit. Il n'y comprenait rien. Il avait plutôt l'impression de bien s'entendre avec les frères en ce moment, pourquoi sentait-il que Sam ne voulait pas de son aide… Vexé, il s'asseyait sur l'une des nombreuses chaises libres qui l'entourait. Que pouvait-il bien faire…

De son côté, Dean prenait beaucoup de plaisir à boire avec Abbey. Honnêtement, il était surpris du nombre de points communs qu'ils avaient. Elle était tout à fait charmante et il ne s'attendait pas à passer une aussi bonne soirée en sa compagnie. Bien-sûr, il n'avait pas oublié que son objectif principal était de lui faire parler de James, la dernière victime. Il avait réussi sans problème à tourner la discussion vers le décès mystérieux du collègue d'Abbey. Et le topo habituel se produisait : il lui parlait d'un de ses amis, James qui lui manquait, elle lui parlait de son ex-collègue, il lui portait ses condoléances, elle les acceptaient, il lui demandait comment il était, elle lui disait qu'il était normal, il lui demandait s'il avait changé d'attitude récemment, elle lui disait que oui, et cetera et cetera. Comme d'habitude, il obtenait ses informations de la même bonne vieille manière, qui ne l'avait jamais trompée jusque là. Elle reçu un sms et s'excusa en lui disant que c'était un ami qui lui écrivait. En gentleman, il lui dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Et la conversation continua naturellement…

Au bout d'un moment, sentant que la femme cachait encore quelque chose, il lui disait qu'il trouvait cette mort bien trop suspecte pour n'être qu'un simple accident et que la police cachait sûrement quelque chose. Tout de suite, elle réagissait en disant que c'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait, mais qu'elle n'osait pas l'avouer de peur de passer pour une folle. Il lui demandait de s'expliquer et elle lui disait qu'elle trouvait la mort de son ex-collège presque surnaturelle. Elle portait à ses lèvres un verre de bière. Il lui demandait encore de développer. Hésitante, elle regardait à sa droite, puis à sa gauche. Elle s'approchait jusqu'à son oreille et lui susurra qu'elle ne pouvait pas en parler ici. Elle poursuivi en lui suggérant d'aller ailleurs pour poursuivre leur conversation. Lui ayant fait passé divers test durant la soirée, il la suivit sans trop crainte puisqu'il savait qu'il ne risquait rien avec elle. Bien-sûr, étant chasseur, il conservait au fond de sa tête une petite méfiance vis à vis d'elle.

Elle l'entraina dans la rue, et, une fois qu'ils furent à l'abris des regards, elle lui dit qu'il allait surement la prendre pour une folle mais qu'elle croyait qu'il s'agissait d'une créature surnaturelle qui avait assassiné son "ami". Elle avait même fait des recherches et pensait avoir trouvé des preuves du monstre ayant tué James. Dean allias "Thomas" lui avait répondu qu'il était plutôt ouvert d'esprit et qu'il en fallait plus pour l'étonner. Il lui demanda alors qu'elle était la créature qu'elle soupçonnait.

Contre toute attente, elle ne parlait pas et avait échangé son attitude effrayée et convaincue pour n'avoir qu'un visage blasé. Elle soupira bruyamment d'exaspération et pris la parole après plusieurs secondes dans lesquelles, "Thomas" était totalement perdu.

-Sérieusement ?!

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Franchement tu me déçois Dean Winchester, tu n'étais pas très discret pour un chasseur…

Au quart de tour, le chasseur avait sortit un flingue et avait la femme en joue.

-Je te déconseille de faire cela Dean

-Maintenant on se tutoie ? avait-il plaisanté

-Hilarant, maintenant baisse ton arme, ça ne sert à rien.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Parce que tu te doutes bien que si j'avais vraiment voulu te tuer, je n'aurais pas simplement révélé que je connaissais ton identité.

-On ne sait jamais, les monstres peuvent être totalement tordus

-Oui, mais dans ce cas, c'est plutôt simple à comprendre, JE te draguais pour savoir où tu en étais pour l'enquête.

-Quoi ?

-En fait, j'avais fait un petit pari avec des amis, j'étais persuadé que tu savais déjà qui était le monstre, je suis déçue, je vais perdre une petite somme…

-Et ça voudrait dire que toi tu sais qui est l'assassin ?

-Bien-sûr, et je m'en suis déjà occupé, il est six pieds sous terre.

-À d'autres, tu me dis ça uniquement pour que je laisse le coupable tranquille. C'est même surement toi.

-Oui, sûrement, du moins ce n'est pas exclu. Mais, non, sur le coup fait moi confiance.

-À un être surnaturel ? Bien-sûr ! D'ailleurs qu'es-tu ?

-Honnêtement, là j'ai légèrement la flemme de tout t'expliquer, donc reviens plus tard.

-Tu te moques de moi, tu espères réellement que je vais te laisser filer juste comme ça

-Ouais, ne t'inquiètes pas mon chou, je ne te poserai pas un lapin lorsque tu reviendras.

-C'est une blague ?

-Ah et, amène l'ange avec toi s'il te plait, je t'attendrai ici même.

-Quoi ? D'où tu le connais ?

-Votre trio Dean. Tout le monde sait que tu es son protégé. Dean, je peux me permettre une légère remarque ?

-Quoi ?

-Entre nous, tu n'as plus aucun talent de séduction, et c'était facile de te tromper en te faisant croire que tu me plaisais. Il va falloir que tu changes de méthode pour interroger les femmes désormais.

-Que…

-Au revoir Dean Winchester…

Et c'est sans plus d'explication qu'Abbey partait, laissant derrière elle un Dean totalement choqué. Elle avait disparu trop rapidement pour qu'il ait le temps de réagir. Jamais il n'avait autant été humilié en si peu de temps. Non seulement ses talents de séducteur avaient été révoqués, mais en plus on lui avait fait comprendre que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il avait plusieurs longueurs de retard. C'est totalement irrité qu'il entra dans l'Impala, roula quelques heures avant de finalement rentrer vers le bunker.

Malgré le trajet, il ne s'était toujours pas remis de son agacement ni de son humiliation. Il rentrait dans la base dans laquelle il vivait et fut surpris de voir que tous les documents qui trainaient un peu partout sur les nombreuses tables avaient été soigneusement rangés. Sa surprise augmenta d'avantage lorsqu'il découvrit que Sam était partit et que Cas était resté. L'ange venait de revenir vers les tables et fut surprit à son tour de constater que son ami était déjà de retour, et énervé.

-Dean, que ce passe t'il ? Pourquoi es-tu déjà de retour ?

-Je…je…peste…lent…

Dean, sans s'en rendre compte marmonnait encore et encore compliquant d'avantage la compréhension de Cas à la situation. Il restait planté là en se demandant ce que pouvaient bien avoir les frères Winchester aujourd'hui pour être aussi étranges. Décidément, les humains étaient vraiment difficiles à saisir…

Dean revenait avec un verre d'alcool rempli. De l'alcool fort.

Il s'asseyait et l'ange le rejoint. Il lui redemanda :

-Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Justement, j'ai moi même du mal à comprendre…

-Pourrais-tu développer s'il te plait ?

-Apparemment, Abbey, la fille que je voulais interroger savait qui j'étais et était un monstre

-Elle a un lien direct avec les meurtres ? Tu l'as tué ?

-Je ne sais pas et non.

-C'est étrange…

-Oui, elle m'a même dit qu'elle avait déjà trouvé et tué le monstre qu'on cherchait…

-N'est-ce pas sensé être une bonne chose Dean ?

-Oui mais elle…

-Elle quoi Dean ?

-Elle ne m'a même pas dit ce qu'était la créature, m'a dit qu'elle était déçue que je ne l'ai pas trouvé, m'a fait comprendre de j'avais plusieurs longueurs de retard et à même fait semblant d'être séduite par moi… Elle m'a dit que je n'avais plus aucun talent de séduction. Tu te rends compte ! À moi !

-Euh…

-J'ai toujours mes talents de séduction, c'est juste elle qui a de mauvais gouts. C'est obligé.

-Dean, pourquoi es-tu tellement effrayé à l'idée de perdre tes…euh… talents de séduction ?

-Je ne les ai pas perdus !

-…

-N'est-ce pas ?! Cas, dis moi que je suis toujours séduisant !

Au bout de quelques secondes, réalisant ce que le chasseur venait de demander à son ami, il devint rouge pivoine et commença à bafouiller en se reprenant.

-Je…je crois que je me suis un peu excité à propos de ça…Ne…Enfin bref, oublie ce que je viens de dire Cas !

-Dean, il m'est dans l'incapacité d'oublier volontairement ce que tu dis.

-Je sais Cas, c'est une façon de parler… On va dire, ne parlons plus de ce que je viens de dire.

-Du fait qu'Abbey à tué le monstre ? Je pense qu'au contraire il faudrait en parler à Sam, cela pourrait lui être utile.

-Non, pas ça ! le chasseur était de plus en plus gêné

-De savoir si je te trouve séduisant ?

-Ne le dis pas !

Ça y est, il était au summum de la gêne…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouve pour ma part que tu es très séduisant, tu n'as pas de sou…

Ou peut être pas finalement.

-Juste, arrête d'en parler Cas…

-D'accord Dean.

Et un silence gênant en plus. Est-ce que vous avez tous bien compris les éléments pour faire un bon moment d'embarras les enfants ? Comment ? Ce n'est pas assez ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons y remédier plus tard…

-Hum hum…Et euh… Sam n'est pas là ?

-Non, il a dit qu'il avait trouvé une piste pour le monstre et qu'il allait partir pour plusieurs jours…

-Mais, fallait le dire plus tôt, si ce qu'a dis Abbey est vrai, et je doute qu'elle m'ait menti vu comme elle s'est foutue de ma gueule, il est déjà mort et Sam va perdre du temps pour rien.

-Je suis désolé Dean…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais l'appeler.

-…

-…

-…

-Mais pourquoi il répond pas ! D'habitude il répond toujours…

-…

-Et c'est pareil pour tous ses téléphones… Est-ce qu'il t'a dit où il allait ?

-Non.

-Je te demande pardon ? Et pourquoi t'es pas partit avec lui d'ailleurs ?

-Il m'a demandé de rester pour veiller sur le bunker.

-Mais c'est l'endroit le plus sécurisé au monde…

-Je sais Dean soupirait l'ange suite à cette sensation de déjà vu.

-Et s'il était en danger ?

-Je ne pense pas Dean.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Il avait plutôt l'air sûr de lui et je pense que s'il s'était sentit en danger, il m'aurait demandé de l'aide…

-Oui mais, on ne peut pas rester ici à ne rien faire en espérant qu'il aille bien !

-Et que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? On n'a aucune idée d'où il est et on ne peut pas le joindre…

-Oui mais…

-Dean, Sam est assez grand et ce n'est pas la première chasse ni la plus dangereuse qu'il fait, de plus, comme tu l'as dit le monstre est mort donc il est peut probable qu'il risque grand chose.

Et après Abbey, c'était Cas qui le matait. Décidément, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui…

Bon, cela faisait maintenant 10 minutes. Dean avait évidemment finit son verre, Sam n'avait toujours pas rappelé et Cas et lui étaient assis, à ne littéralement rien faire, dans le silence le plus gênant qui soit.

Si encore, il y avait une affaire, ils pourraient se tenir occupés et agir plus "naturellement", mais là, nada…

-Dean ?

Cas avait rompu le silence de sa voix terriblement grave, et Dean, bien qu'il ait essayé de contrôler ses mouvements, sursauta.

-Quoi ?

-Je pense que nous pourrions tout de même essayer de retrouver cette Abbey pour savoir comment elle à découvert ton identité

-Euh… Oui, d'ailleurs j'avais totalement oublié mais elle voulait me revoir avec toi pour en parler d'avantage.

-Moi ?

-Oui, ça parait étrange, il faudra bien se méfier.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux amis passèrent plus de trois heures (après la durée du trajet évidemment) à déambuler en ville à la recherche d'Abbey. Elle n'était pas venue au point de rendez-vous finalement. Ils étaient fatigués et le fait qu'ils soient arrivés tôt le matin ne les aidait pas à interroger les collègues de cette dernière puisque leur établissement était fermé. Ils n'avaient donc pas l'adresse, et toujours rien à faire…

Dean proposa à Cas de trouver un motel pour qu'ils se reposent, ou du moins qu'il se repose, son ami ailé ne dormant jamais. L'ange avait accepté en voyant l'état de fatigue critique et bien visible de Dean. C'est ainsi qu'ils se trouvèrent dans un énième motel froid, vide. Heureusement pour eux, le concierge était matinal et disposait d'une chambre. Bien évidemment il ne manqua pas d'ajouter un petit "ne vous en faites pas c'est une chambre avec un lit double", laissant un Dean cramoisi tousser pour marquer son embarra. Castiel n'ayant pas compris le sous-entendu le remercia simplement et partit en premier.

Une fois dans la chambre, Dean s'effondra sur le lit et Cas s'installa dans un fauteuil. Avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil, il fit comprendre à Castiel de le réveiller s'il y avait un problème ou si simplement il pensait avoir trouvé une piste. Dès qu'il eu l'accord de ce dernier, il cessa de lutter et l'ange remarqua immédiatement tous ses muscles se détendre. C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa que son ami était bien plus crispé qu'il ne laissait le paraitre. Toujours dans son fauteuil, il se plongea dans un immense bain de réflexion. Il fallait qu'il récapitule à nouveau le tout pour se faire un regard neuf quant à ce blocage. La première victime, Andrew Willis, cadre de 43 ans, père d'une famille de trois enfants, avait divorcé avec sa femme plusieurs années auparavant… Il avait été retrouvé dans un parc vers 14h par des enfants qui jouaient près du buisson derrière lequel il était caché. La veille, au soir, il était de sortie avec des amis et a coupé par ce lieu pour rentrer chez lui plus rapidement. On estime sa mort vers minuit cinq. Son corps était parsemé de trous béants situés au niveau de ses épaules, de ses côtes et son visage était marqué d'une balafre profonde séparant clairement son visage allant en diagonale entre le haut de sa tête du côté droit et le menton du côté gauche. Ce qui était surprenant n'était pas en soit ces blessures, bien que les trous soient des cercles tellement parfaitement bien dessinés que s'en est inhumain. Non, ce qui à surprit tout le monde fut le fait qu'aucun point vital n'ai été touché et que Andrew ne soit pas mort d'effusion. Comment expliquer sa mort ? De plus, cet homme n'avait aucun ennemi, était plutôt discret, ne gagnait pas des masses d'argent et même si son ex-femme et lui ne s'entendaient plus parfaitement, il n'empêche qu'elle avait un alibi en béton composé de plusieurs centaines de témoins qui participaient à une soirée qu'elle avait organisé. Constamment, elle était entourée. Mais, si encore la mort de la première victime était troublante, celle des deux autres l'était d'avantage.

Alors qu'il allait réfléchir au cas de Jennie Millers, la seconde victime, Dean s'agita dans son sommeil. Il suait et gémissait. Castiel comprit aussitôt qu'il faisait un cauchemar. C'était troublant, il avait une désagréable impression. Comme si c'était lui qui souffrait. Comme s'il partageait ça avec Dean. Et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il avait totalement oublié de réfléchir d'avantage aux meurtres et s'était levé pour mieux observer les mimiques du chasseur. Il trouvait l'espèce humaine de nature fascinante de manière générale, mais le fait de voir son ami se débattre dans un monde irréel, inexistant le subjuguait. De temps à autres, des perles de sueurs perlaient de son front ses joues. De temps à autres, ses cils papillonnaient. De temps à autres, ses muscles se contractaient trop. Et, de temps à autres, Castiel se retenait de lui toucher le visage, de le calmer.

À chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire, une respiration plus forte qu'une autre, un léger mouvement, ou bien ses propres pensées le ramenait à la raison.

Lorsque Dean se leva, d'un coup, Cas eu l'impression d'enfin comprendre l'expression humaine "avoir une attaque". Le retour à la réalité avait été tellement brutal qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu une coupure réelle entre ces deux moments. Dean ne mit que quelques secondes avant de remarquer l'ange. En même temps, comment ne pas remarquer un homme, debout, en costume et trench-coat qui vous observe depuis le lit de votre chambre de motel pendant que vous étiez entrain de dormir ? Si jamais on avait raconté ça à Dean avant qu'il ne rencontre l'ange, il se serrait bien foutu de la gueule de celui qui lui aurait inventé cette scène ridicule. Et pourtant, il l'avait rencontré et maintenant il se disait que ça collait bien au caractère de son ami. Mais, même s'il connaissait son caractère, il n'empêchait pas que ce soit extrêmement embarrassant de le voir l'observer comme ça.

Et, sans qu'il ne contrôle quoi que ce soit, son subconscient le pris en traire en lui rappelant le moment ou Cas lui avait dit qu'il le trouvait séduisant. Bordel !

Bon… Il fallait peut être qu'il dise quelque chose au risque de ne jamais finir cette battle de regard. Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'il percevait ce long échange.

-Euh…Cas, est-ce que tu me regardais dormir ?

Bon certes il avait posé une question qui n'avait pas lieu d'être puisqu'il était évident que c'était le cas…

-Oui, Dean, c'est fascinant de te voir dormir.

Oh, il n'avait pas osé ce con… Pitié, il n'avait pas osé…

-Qu… quoi ?

-J'ai dis : oui, Dean, c'est fascinant de te voir dormir.

Et il avait osé répéter… il-avait-répété. Et sans aucune gêne en plus. Il fallait vraiment qu'il commence à faire suivre des cours de base sur la manière de contrôler ses propos.

-Hum, hum… Il est quelle heure ?

-10h, Dean.

-Attends, j'ai autant dormis que ça ?! Il était près de 3 ou 4 heure quand on est arrivé dans le motel…

Ce fut au moment de l'ange de plonger dans un cours de réflexion. L'avait-il vraiment observé tellement longtemps ? Il avait pourtant l'impression de ne l'avoir observé que quelques instants.

En voyant que Cas venait de réfléchir après ce qu'il venait de dire, il comprit au quart de tour.

-Cas, ça fait combien de temps que tu me regardes dormir ?

-Quelques temps…

-Bon, la prochaine fois, juste, évite répondait Dean pour masquer sa gêne qui le hantait de plus en plus souvent, même un peu trop à son goût.

-D'accord, Dean.

-Bon, allons voir si l'entreprise est ouverte.

Une fois dans les bureaux, se faisant à nouveau passer pour des agents d'investigation (Cas ayant une fois de plus tenu salut carte à l'envers), ils obtinrent l'adresse d'Abbey et partirent sans plus attendre la chercher. Voyant la belle femme à la peau mate et aux cheveux jais sortir de sa maison, le chasseur et l'ange sortirent de l'impala. Avant même qu'ils ne l'approche, elle se stoppa sur les marches de son perron et soupira, une fois de plus.

-Sérieusement ! Vous avez idée de combien de temps je vous ai attendu dehors, dans le froid !

-Et oui, désolé ma belle mais tu n'avais qu'a pas partir.

-Tu te moques de moi, vous êtes arrivé pile au moment ou je me suis achetée des palmiers ?! C'est une blague, le karma m'en veut ou quoi !

-Tu es un être surnaturel mais tu crois au karma ? se moqua le chasseur

-Ta gueule

-Oui, donc tu ferais bien de te dépêcher de nous dire qui s'en est pris à Andrew, Jennie et James et pour quelle raison !

-Pfff, tu fais chier… Tu peux vraiment pas le trouver tout seul, ça m'emmerde un peu pour être honnête.

Dean avait du mal à se faire au changement de caractère entre l'Abbey branchée, délicate et précieuse et… cette Abbey.

Voyant que les deux compères s'étaient rapprochés d'un pas vers elle, à l'unisson et dégageant une aura pas très joyeuse, elle se ravisa et leva les mains en l'air en signe de capitulation.

-Ola ! du calme les amoureux, c'est bon, je vais parler.

-On est pas…

-Merci de votre coopé…

Ils avaient tous les deux parlé en même temps et s'étaient directement regardés dans les yeux après avoir entendu la réplique de l'autre.

-Les gars, get a room ou écoutez moi, mais j'ai pas envie d'être mêlée à vos jeux de regard.

-Hum…oui, donc, comment tu sais qui j'étais ?

-Un ami, j'en dirais pas plus, question suivante…

-Oh non, ça ne va pas s'arrêter là, tu vas nous dire tout ce que tu sais sur cet ami. D'ailleurs est-ce que c'est bien "cet ami" qui t'as envoyé le message, dans le bar ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, couillon !

-Tu ferais mieux de me répondre tout de suite et sur un autre ton

-Si vous voyiez vos têtes ! et elle commença à partir en fou rire

Bon, peut être était-elle simplement tarée…

-Oh vos têtes m'ont refait ma journée, je vais vous parler

-Même de…

-Sauf de mon contact.

Au moins Dean avait tenté le coup…

-Donc, reprit-elle, je suis une sorcière.

-Du calme avant de vous exciter mes loulous, je suis une gentille sorcière, pas une méchante !

-Que veux-tu dire ? l'interrogea Cas

-Je veille sur cette ville et les gens qui le méritent, je leur porte des charmes de protection et les protège lorsque je les sens en danger.

-Tu fais vachement bien ton bouleau dis donc ! chercha Dean

-Je t'emm… Hum. Je t'agace avec beaucoup d'amour Dean.

-Mais, c'est illogique, comment est-ce possible de transmettre de l'affection par de l'agacement ?

-Laisse tomber Cas…

-Donc oui, je sais que j'ai failli, mais avec quelques potes, j'ai réussi à rattraper le coup.

-Et c'était ?

-Un sorcier qui se croyait tout permis. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on l'a brulé après l'avoir, comment dire, puni. D'ailleurs, grâce à ça, on à pu donner un petit exemple pour tous ceux qui voudraient se lancer dans la même voie.

-Comment savoir si ce que tu dis est vrai ?

-Déjà, j'avais une raison personnelle de m'en prendre à lui : Andrew Willis était mon père. Et si ça ne te suffit pas, demandes à ton ami l'angelot de sonder mon âme.

-Comment tu…

-Elle dit vrai, Dean.

-Mais, je t'ai fait passé tous les tests, j'aurais dû savoir ce que tu es.

-Le fer empêche les sorcières d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs et les affaiblis beaucoup, mais moi, non seulement je suis une gentille sorcière, ce qui fait que le fer m'affecte très peu, mais en plus, grâce à mes talents de comédienne, j'ai fait en sorte de masquer ma faiblesse.

-Et pourquoi ce sorcier s'en est-il prit à eux ?

-Vengeance personnelle + démonstration de puissance.

-C'est tout ?

-C'est pour ça que son sort a fini sans appel.

Après un moment de silence, elle les salua en leur souhaitant une bonne continuation dans leurs futures chasses. Elle partie simplement et entra dans sa voiture. Elle rigola, en se disant que l'avenir allait être prometteur.

-Bon, on a certes en quelque sorte "résolu" cette affaire, par contre, on a toujours aucunes nouvelles de Sam…

-Je pense que nous ferions mieux de rentrer au bunker et d'attendre quelques jours là bas, histoire de ne pas manquer son retour proposa Cas.

Mais qu'est-ce que Sam pouvait-il bien faire ?

—

Le cadet Winchester traversait prestement la ruelle. Mis à part le boucan de la ville toujours éveillée, c'était le silence complet. Il réfléchissait tout en marchant, ça le détendait et lui permettait de faire le point dans son esprit. Ses idées s'emmêlaient et les pas se firent de plus en plus nombreux. Trop nombreux en fait. Ou en tout cas, trop de pas pour la distance parcourue. Le bout de rue ce situait à moins de vingt mètres, et pourtant il n'arrivait toujours pas à la quitter. Dès qu'il pensait avoir enfin atteint le bout, il revenait au départ. Il arrêta son tonneau des danaïdes et contempla la rue. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit avant de le quitter aussitôt avec nostalgie. C'était impossible. Cette fois, plutôt que d'avancer, il recula et fit demi-tour. La même chose se produisit.

Un petit rire se fit entendre, d'on ne sait où. Le petit rire se changea et devint de plus en plus fort et confiant, sans pour autant être mauvais ou dégageant quelconque sensation de malaise. Sam se retournait encore et encore, tentant de deviner d'où venait la voix. Au bout d'un moment, il tourna tellement vite et longtemps qu'il eu un vertige et manqua de tomber.

-Hello Samymoose !

À cause de la surprise, il tomba en arrière et ferma les yeux durant sa chute se préparant à encaisser le coup qui ne vint jamais. Un homme de petite taille et sentant les confiseries l'avait rattrapé, on avait l'impression qu'ils dansaient, vous savez, cette petite pose lorsque une personne laisse tomber son dos en arrière en se faisant maintenir par son ou sa partenaire de danse.

En ouvrant les yeux, la première chose que vit Sam fut le sourire charmeur de Gabriel. Il ne pouvait prononcer un mot, trop choqué. Il se pinçait discrètement, mais rien n'y fit, il ne rêvait pas. Il était bien vivant et bien portant devant lui. L'archange le fit se relever et rompu le silence ne dégageant aucune surprise, comme s'il avait toujours été une évidence qu'il n'était jamais mort.

-Alors Samsquach, on se perd dans les rues ?

Sans réfléchir, presque instinctivement, Sam envoya balader un coup de point tellement fort sur le trickster qu'il le fit balader en arrière. Il ne réfléchit à la conséquence de son acte lorsqu'il vit le revenant se masser la joue.

-Sérieusement Sammy, tu peux trouver mieux pour une démonstration d'affection !

-Ne m'appelle pas Sammy, et plus important, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Bah je te rends visite Sammy lui répondit-il, d'un air innocent

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Bah nan, je te rends bel et bien visite mon Sammychou

-Oui, pardon autant pour moi Gabe, c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à oublier que, hum, je sais pas, T' ES PUTAIN CENSÉ D'ÊTRE MORT !

-Est-ce, est-ce que, tu es… entrain de souhaiter ma… mort demanda Gabriel en laissant échapper des larmes de ses yeux

-Euh, je… euh…nan…enfin

Sam était totalement décontenancé par le changement d'attitude de l'archange et ne savait pas comment réagir.

-Tu es vraiment marrant Sam, t'es vraiment le seul au monde à être aussi intéressant, lâcha-t-il en riant

Comprenant qu'il venait de se faire embrouiller, qui plus est de manière aussi stupide, il devint cramoisi et regarda ses pieds. Au bout d'un moment il reprit la parole et releva la tête, voyant que Gabriel s'amusait à l'observer.

-Sérieusement Gabriel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'était pas facile, mais j'ai simulé ma mort et comme Luci était toujours en liberté, je pouvais pas me permettre de pointer le bout de mon nez, tu vois, lui répondit-il accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.

D'ailleurs, vous avez trouvé ma cassette de casa erotica ? demanda t-il enjoué

-Tu sais bien que oui…

-Oui mais c'est marrant de te demander.

-…

-J'y pense ! Sammy ?

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ?

Encore une fois, les joues du chasseur devinrent pivoines. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait aujourd'hui ?!

-Enfin bref, maintenant que je sais que t'es vivant, c'est bon tu peux partir et me laisser quitter cette rue, il fait froid…

-Tes désirs sont des ordres Sammychou

Aussitôt, ils se trouvèrent dans un petit appartement tous les deux. L'endroit était chaleureux et confortable.

-Gabriel, on est où ?

-Bah dans mon appart, t'avais froid répondait-il. Une auréole avait même poussé sur sa tête.

-Ton appart ?

-Bah oui, tu pensais quand même pas que je vivais dans la rue !

-Nuance, je pensais même pas que tu vivais.

-Touché

-Gabe, je pensais que mes désirs étaient des ordres

-Bah oui

-Je t'ai aussi demandé de partir…

-J'ai vraiment dis ça ?! Je m'en souviens plus vraiment en fait…

-Gabe, c'était marrant, mais maintenant ramène moi où j'étais s'il te plait.

-Comme tu veux Sammy se résignait-il

Et pouf, de retour à la réalité, dans le froid. Peut être aurait du t-il s'imprégner d'avantage de la chaleur de la pièce. Elle lui manquait déjà et pourtant, il ne l'avait vu que quelques secondes.

Sans contrôler son corps, il lui fit de magnifiques puppy-eyes. Gabriel sourit et interpella son ami.

-Tu sais, je respecte tes choix Samsquach, mais si c'est pour me faire ce regard juste après, je pense que tu ferais mieux d'être honnête.

-Tais-toi !

-Bon allez, en gage de notre amitié, je …

-Notre amitié ?

-Je vais te téléreporter au bunker

-Nan ! Surtout pas ! Et de toute manière, comment tu sais où il est ?

-Disons que j'ai beaucoup de temps libre…

-Tu nous espionnais…

-Carrément ! Un vrai ninja !

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'énergie enjouée de Gabe. Ce qui, quand on y réfléchissait, n'était absolument pas normal ! Comment pouvait-il être aussi serein et plaisanter avec lui alors que ça ne faisait que littéralement 5 minutes qu'il découvrait que non, il n'était pas mort. Non ce n'était pas normal du tout ! C'était rare il se sente aussi détendu et apaisé, mais qu'en plus ça se passe aussi facilement et naturellement était inconcevable. C'était tout sauf justifiable. Il devait utiliser ses pouvoirs de Trickster, ça ne pouvait être que ça… N'est-ce pas ?

Sam était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il n'avait plus aucun contact avec le monde extérieur. Et c'est donc coupé de ce monde qu'il ne réalisa pas que Gabriel avait bougé. Lors de son retour à la réalité, il sursauta, ne voyant le Trickster nulle part.

-Gabriel ?

Personne… Venait-il de rêver ? Non, il avait vérifié en se pinçant.

-Gabriel ?

-Bouh !

Il était apparu dans le dos du Winchester et lui avait soufflé de l'air froid près de sa nuque. Comment vu sa petite taille ? Allez savoir… Il n'empêche que si ce dernier n'avait pas hurlé de surprise, il avait bel et bien sursauté.

-Pou… pourquoi t'as fait ça !

-Je voulais juste vérifier un truc Sammy, et c'est bel et bien ce que je pensais…

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu sais, quand tu réfléchis, tu as tendance à t'isoler du monde, et tu as pleins de mimiques extrêmement marrantes. Je voulais juste voir combien de temps tu mettrais avant de réaliser que je n'étais plus là.

-Et ?

-Et quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de faire ça ?

-Rien, mais ça m'amuse beaucoup…

-…

-Bref, du coup qu'est-ce que je fais ?

-Euh… tu pars ?

-Tu me brises le cœur Sammy. Non, qu'est-ce que je fais en gage de notre amitié ?

-Rien du tout Gabriel, je n'ai besoin de rien, tu peux t'en aller.

-Déjà, si je suis là c'est parce que j'en ai envie, et ensuite, tu vas pas refuser une faveur que je te propose, tu te rends compte de l'opportunité gâchée sinon ?

-Je n'ai vraiment besoin de rien…

-Tu me désespères…

-Attends, tu viens de dire que tu as envie d'être là ?

-Bah oui Sammy, t'es bouché, pourquoi je serais là si je n'en avais aucune envie ?

-Mais pourquoi, je veux dire, la première fois qu'on s'est vu, on a voulu te tuer, la deuxième, tu m'as enfermé dans une boucle temporelle et la dernière, on t'as mené à ta mort en t'opposant à Lucifer, enfin non, t'es pas mort mais tu m'as compris.

-Tu te sens coupable Sam ?

Cette fois, il avait demandé très sérieusement. Il semblait également étonné de considérer cette possibilité. Sam avait immédiatement voulu répondre "Quoi ? Bien-sûr que non, pourquoi je me sentirais coupable, ça n'a aucun sens" mais inexorablement, les mots ne voulurent pas sortir. Bon sang, ce n'étaient que des mots. Et génial, maintenant Gabriel allait prendre l'absence de réponse pour une acquisition… Il voulait beau forcé, c'était indéniable, il sentait bel et bien une toute petite part de rien du tout de culpabilité.

-Hum… Non…

Il y avait un tel manque de conviction que c'en était hilarant. Même l'enfant le plus naïf au monde aurait compris que c'était en partie faux. Heureusement pour lui, l'archange/Trickster ne semblait pas vouloir se moquer de lui.

-Je vois…

-Quoi c'est tout ?!

Et merde, il avait encore réagit au quart de tour…

-Tu veux que je dise quoi d'autre Sam ?

-Bah je sais pas, que tu m'affirmes que je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, que tu me consoles, j'en sais rien moi !

-Premièrement, tu sais pertinemment que tu n'as rien à voir avec ma, hum, mort. Et, Sam, est-ce que tu as vraiment envie que je te console, toi qui fais tout pour "faire tes preuves", pour prouver à raison à ton frère que tu peux te gérer tout seul. Est-ce que tu en aurais vraiment envie ?

Ça faisait mal. Et en même temps, pas vraiment. Sam était…touché. Touché que cet être le comprenne aussi bien pour le peu d'échanges qu'ils avaient eu. Il se sentait compris, et ça lui faisait non pas mal comme il avait cru le sentir au départ, mais un bien fou. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher un léger sourire s'échapper de ses lèvres-décidément, il ne contrôlait rien de son corps aujourd'hui-, ce qui n'échappa pas à Gabriel.

-Et maintenant tu souris, définitivement, je ne comprends absolument pas comment tu fonctionnes Sammy ! avait il dit, d'un air bien plus moqueur qu'avant.

-Merci Gabe.

-J'ai rien fais Sammychou, d'ailleurs, merci de me le rappeler, tu veux quoi ?

-Encore avec ça ?

-Je te lâcherai jamais avait-il ajouté, d'une voix qui se voulait effrayante.

-Oh mon dieu, je suis mortifié !

-Est-ce que t'es entrain de te foutre de la gueule d'un archange doublé d'un Trickster, Samsquach ?!

-Moi ? Non, jamais de la vie !

-Tu fais chier Sammy…

Et il boudait, du moins, en apparence. Le chasseur voyait très bien qu'il jouait la comédie. Pour jouer le jeu, il sortit un bonbon qui trainait au fond de sa poche et le donna à son "ami". Ami, qui le regarda d'un air médusé, puis admiratif avant de finalement être adulant. Sam fit tout son possible pour ne pas rire à voix haute suite à la palette d'expressions qui venaient de s'enchainer en moins de deux secondes. Le malheureux bonbon ne fit pas long feu. Paix à son âme…

-Sammy, toi tu sais parler aux vrais archanges…

-Tu ne boudes plus toi ?

Et là, le fou rire fut incontrôlable. La tête de Gabe outrée était un trésor. Il en avait même ouvert la bouche, choqué que le Winchester lui réponde comme à un enfant prévisible. Sam, souffrait littéralement de sa crise de rire qui lui détruit les abdos et lui fit un point de côté. Gabriel, lui, avait vite laissé place à un grand sourire attendrit. Il aimait tellement ce rire, si rarement présent à son sens. Il allait y remédier.

-Oh Gabe, plus jamais cette tête par pitié avait-il réussi à dire de manière plus ou moins sérieuse

-Ah parce qu'en plus, c'est ma tête qui te fais marrer à ce point !

Et c'était repartit. Gabriel devait finir acteur, c'était obligé, réussir à si bien représenter de l'indignation était criminel. Au fond, il savait parfaitement pourquoi Sammy avait rit la première fois, mais, il avait envie de continuer à faire rire Sam Winchester. Il s'amusait bien avec lui et n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire en ce moment.

Une fois calmé, Sam lui dit qu'il allait partir, il devait rejoindre un homme qu'il allait interroger pour connaitre le passé d'une victime d'une affaire. Et il ne s'attendait absolument pas qu'au bout d'un moment, il réponde simplement par :

-Ça à l'air marrant, je vais venir avec toi alors…

-Ça ira, je te remercie Gabe…

-Je l'aime trop…

-De quoi ?

-Le petit surnom que tu m'as donné, ça prouve que tu m'aimes bien

-N'importe quoi !

-Gêné Sammymoose ?

-Va te faire voir…

Mais Sam n'avait pas insisté malgré le fait que l'archange n'en fasse qu'à sa tête et le suive quand même. Gabriel l'avait d'ailleurs noté dans un coin de son esprit. Et également la rougeur sur ses joues… Merde, il était vraiment gêné le Sammy.

-Gabe, pourquoi tu rigoles tout seul ?

-Oh, pour rien voyons…

-C'est ça, je te crois…

Et il avait tiré la langue. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'on s'attendait d'un puissant archange, qu'il tire la langue pour clore une discussion ? Pas vraiment, mais Sam se disait que c'était du Gabriel tout craché. Rhaaaa ! Mais il avait véritablement un problème à agir comme si Gabe avait toujours été son ami alors que cela faisait si peut de temps qu'ils se parlaient.

-Au fait, qui on va voir Sammy ?

-Le frère d'une victime.

-Une victime de quoi ?

-À priori d'un loup-garou vu que le coeur manque.

-Si tu sais ce que c'est, tu ne devrais pas justement chasser la créature plutôt que d'interroger ce gars ?

-Justement, je vais l'interroger pour savoir s'il n'avait pas d'ennemis avant de mourir, pour savoir si on peut le relier au loup-garou.

-Décidément, vous vous compliquez vraiment la vie, vous les humains…

-Parce que t'as plus simple ?

-Bah oui, il suffit de sonder leur âme, et tu sais directement si c'est un monstre ou pas avait répondu calmement Gabriel

-Premièrement, je suis un humain, donc je peux pas faire ça, et ensuite, tu vas quand même pas passer la journée à sonder l'âme de chaque passant ?

Et toc l'archange !

-Oui, bah je suis entrain de te proposer des solutions, c'est pas comme si je chassais depuis toujours.

Il avait dit ça avec une moue boudeuse et avait marmonné ses mots. C'en était ridiculement drôle. Après avoir passé la soirée avec Gabe, et après avoir découvert que "leur" piste ne menait à rien, ils rentrèrent, enfin Gabriel suivit Sam jusqu'à son motel.


End file.
